Im so Nervous
by itypecool16
Summary: hello readers/authers this is my first fanic about 2d and noodle.this will be a very long story spanning from gorillaz to plastic beach.if you have any comments tell me.I promise this story will get better with your help.Ps i dont know japanese so help.
1. Chapter 1

_What's up gorillaz fans! My pen name is itypecool16 and this is the very first fanfic done by the awesome me. I hope this will appeal to the many readers and authors on this site. So sit back and enjoy. I do not own gorillaz. 2d and noodle_

**Chapter 1part 1:**

As the clock ticks in the mindless singers room 2d stirs in his deep slumber. His voice quietly whispers "_Paula_" and he wakes in a cold sweat. "Fuck!", 2d roared at the top of his lungs at remembering such nice memories. As the singer strikes his lighter to a cigarette, he notices a knock on his door. With a sigh and a quick "Who ta 'ell is at my door this late in ta night?" he gets up to open his door. As his sad, empty eyes look out into the parking lot of Kong studios, he starts to turn wondering if he imagined the knock. But as soon as he looked away he was held by a small Japanese girl around his waist. Remembering the newly arrived Fedex crate 2d looked down and greeted the crying girl with warming grin. "'Ello Noodle love, what are ye doin down 'ere this late? Its like 2:30 in ta mornin." said 2d now with a confused look on his face. With an enthusiastic gasp of fresh air, Noodle spoke her tale as to why she was here in a language native to her, but foreign to him. When she finished talking she hoped he understood what she meant and fortune was in her favor as he said with another smile "I 'ave no idea what just said, but I think I do. You 'ad a bad dream and you came lookin for me, right? Well don't you worry, love, I'll take care of ya". 2d gestured for her to go in and she happily agreed with a squeal and ran in with excitement. She climbed onto his bed and he did the same when she patted the spot next to her. She smiled in delight as the butterscotch fragrance hit her nose "Ya know I 'ad a bad dream to. It was 'bout Paula, the original guitarist for gorillaz, 'fore you came. I know you never met 'er and I'm glad you never will. She was a real bitch to me." As 2d said that word_ bitch_, Noodle gasped at his scowl and grammar around her. She was told by Russel to never say such things as she often caught on to what Murdoc or 2d had said when she was around the non-manner adults. "2d-kun" Noodle wrapped her tiny arms around 2d to remind him she was still there. "Ah I'm sorry love. I forgot you were here. I wasn't sure that you were listening. I thought you didn't understand English. Guess you know some bad words cause of me and Murdoc and maybe Russel. But especially Murdoc. 'E can get real angry sometimes and he'll take it out on me. But don't you worry Noodle I can take the pain. And afterwards I get to use my pills with a good excuse and not look like an addict. 'E may not look like it, but Murdoc…" 2d talked to Noodle like she understood him, but as soon as he had thought of his daily beatings he stopped speaking and took a deep breath like he was trying to hold back tears and then continued " Murdoc is my best friend and I know 'e doesn't act like one but I look up to 'im. 'E's kind like my role model, my big brother." He wrapped his arms around her to acknowledge hers and he held the 10 year old Noodle all night long as he sang Re-hash to her and she fell asleep thinking to herself "_what an angelic voice 2d-kun has_". 2d hadn't realized what kind of impact he made on her that night or what would happen between them in the future. He was in a world of emotional whirlpool mixing from love to sadness and from sadness to love once more.

_Ok so far so good I hope. To all who read thank for doing so and for those who will please read immediately and review. I would appreciate your comments and advice on to how I would make my writing skills better_


	2. Chapter 2

_How s it goin gorillaz fans this is the 2nd chapter in the im so nervous series. Note this isn't a flashback and it will start with demon days. Ps I haven't read any of the books so im just guessing on what's going on by stories ive read._

Chapter 2:

"I cannot believe there were zombies in Kong studios this whole time!" says a frightened Noodle. With gun in hand she bolts towards the lift to get out of the garage. After shooting her way past the zombies, Noodle enters the lift and pushes the button for the living room more than once thinking it would make the lift go faster. "Why didn't Murdoc-san check the history of this frightening place? Oh what am I saying of coarse he did that's why he wanted this damn place to begin with. No one else wanted it because it's just plain creepy. Plus there is a personal gateway to hell in the basement. Perfect for a hung over Satanist like him. And now zombies! How could this day get any worse? Ive got to call the guys. If im going to live Gorillaz needs to reunite." The lift reaches its destination and Noodle steps out. She grabs her cell phone and stops. " But who should I call first? Russel-sama seams to be the best option at the moment, but what about…?" Noodle scrolls down to see the favored name in most women's minds. 2d was the one she wanted to call and have him to save her instead of her father figure Russel. But she didn't know how long it would take him. With Russel being the one called, he would be over the in seconds no matter how far apart the two were. But 2d didn't know how the Japanese girl felt about him and would probably take forever getting there. With an angry sigh she knew that logic had one had found Russel-sama on the call list and she began to call him before zombies started to bang on the door. She rushed for the kitchen and barricaded herself in there and ran into the cub bard. With a jittery finger she pressed send and sure enough Russel-sama answered. "Hello? Baby girl is that you?" she knew he hadn't spoke to his daughter in a long time, but she was to heart broken to answer until finally "Russel-sama im so scared!" said Noodle with tears flowing down her cheeks. "Noodle where are you? What happened? Is everything all right?" Russel was the very concerned father at this point in time. He asked many questions and waited for Noodle to answer. "Baby girl you need to tell me what happened and where you are." With great effort Noodle forced herself to speak. "Ok Russel-sama I'll try and tell you. I wanted to be with my family again, so I went back to kong studios none of you had returned. But that's not why I'm so scared. It's because of the zombies." As Russel was preparing to set foot out of his place he stopped mid stride. Why was she acting like 2d when he thought there were zombies in Kong? "Baby girl let me get this straight. You're getting chased by zombies? Noodle you scared me half to death. There is no such-" Russel was cut off by Noodle's terrified screams. "Russel-sama you have to believe me! I don't know how much longer I will last. If you don't believe me than listen to these sounds." Noodle lifted her phone so he could hear. Russel rushed out of his building and got into his car. "Baby girl I'm on my way just don't do anything and stay where you are." "Ok Russel-sama." Was all she could say because of the fear not loosening its grip on her. After a little while of building up the courage to call 2d, she scrolled down to find his name on her cell phone. She let out a relieved sigh when she knew she could talk to her 2d once more. "Ok Noodle you can do this. It's only 2d. I mean where is the harm in calling him? You do love him. And why did I just say that out loud? I am glad no one else here that could have heard that." Noodle had her thumb on the send button, but stopped. She had lost confidence when taking a few seconds to talk to herself. "Maybe I should call Murdoc-san instead. It would be better if the owner of this horrid place knew what was going on instead of my secret love." Noodle regretfully scrolled down to the words Murdoc-san. Instead of hearing the dreaded bass player's voice she heard a Spanish accent. When she explained her predicament to the person on the other line as best she could, the guard then gave the phone to Murdoc. "I don't want ta talk to anybody right know, so fuck off you bloody bitch!" "Well that's to bad senior because I'm not suggesting you should talk, I'm tellin you to pueto." With a scowl on his face, the Satanist took the phone. "Oo the in the great wide FUCK is tis? And do not tell me tis is that dullard Stuart Tusspott." "Do not call him that name Murdoc-san or I won't bail you out of jail!" When Noodle said this Murdoc just froze. He couldn't believe that the Japanese girl had found her way back to her _owner. _"Noodle love is at you? I thought you went ta Japan ta find your memories … or something like that." With a scowl still sprawled on her face, Noodle explained why she was calling him. "How could you not remember the issue of zombies when you bought this place?" "Well I-I didn't forget it just slipped me mind kinda" "It just slipped your MIND? How could the walking dead slip your mind?" "UGH never mind just get me the FUCK OUT HERE! You have no idea what they did to me!" Noodle's expression changed from angry to nothing but a blank face. She sorta felt sorry for the bass player, but disregarded the empathy and agreed to set him Satanist free. "Thanks love I really couldn't 'ave done it wit out cha." Said Murdoc, hiding the shank he was going to use on the guard. Now that she was done bringing back the rhythm of the band, she now needed the vocals. And this was a feet she new she wasn't prepared for.

_Ok fans thank you for reading the 2__nd__ installment of Im so nervous. If you have any comments please send them and 2d will be meeting up with Noodle in the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_What up gorillaz fans this is itypecool16 and I got some of your reviews. Breaking news! The reviewers liked my story and gave helpful comments thank you so much for reading this story and hopefully continue. Like I said in the last chapter 2d and Noodle finally reunite for demon days so here it is chapter 3: heartbroken. P.s. chapters will have at least 1000+ words._

Chapter 3:

"'Ello? Ellllloooo is anybody on ta other line of this ting or is tis a prank call?" Noodle was speechless when she called her beloved 2d. It was an entire year since they had talked to one another. She was expecting something different in 2d's voice. Noodle wanted to here sadness in the angelic voice for the time they spent away from each other. But she heard no sorrow whatsoever from him and felt anger creep up her spine because she had missed her 2d for the year she spent in Japan and Noodle felt like he didn't even know she was gone. The anger subsided after 2d started talking to himself on the other line and she felt combatable enough to answer him. "Listen 'ooever is on ta other line I got stuff ta do so I'm anging up." "No wait!" Noodle coughed out a small eep when she spoke. She knew she wasn't ready to talk, but she had to for her safety. "N-Noodle? Is -is at you? Come on Noodle please tell me that's you on ta other line, tell me that your comin back." Noodle knew in her heart that 2d had a confused look sprawled over his face and felt happy that he did actually miss her. "I'm already back 2d-kun. I've come back f-for you." Noodle was nervous when she spoke to 2d, but knew that he wanted to hear her voice and vise-versa. 2d nervously looked around his room to find his beloved Noodle, but to his distress couldn't see her. "Noodle love where are you? I can't seem to find you." She thought about his question and then drew a smile on her face as she had forgotten about 2d's clumsiness. "I'm not in your in your apartment 2d-kun. I'm back in Kong studios where you should be. I've missed you so much 2d-kun and cannot wait for you to get here." It took a while for everything to click in 2d's head before slapping his forehead. "_I am a dullard." _2d thought to himself quietly."_Of coarse she wouldn't be in my 'ouse she don't even know where I live."_ He was glad his lil love called him, but wondered why. "So 'ow come you called me love? I fot you went to go find your memories or some fink?" "Well I did and I decided to come back to Kong, but there was no one else here except …" She had forgotten why she had called the guys in the first place. Noodle fumbled in her small space to see what was going on outside the kitchen. She wandered near the living room and noticed a few zombies limping about. There were at least seven of them searching for food and then she remembered. "_I swore I saw 8 of them chase after me in the car park."_ She turned around slowly to see if it was behind her. She brought her eyes too reveal… nothing. Noodle was relieved when the 8th zombie hadn't snuck up behind her, but felt something brush her leg. She looked down to find her missing intruded and let out an ear shattering yell when it nearly bit her and she dove back into the kitchen for her only safe place in the now infested Kong studios. She quickly hid in her cupboard before dragging every little piece of furniture in the kitchen to block the entry way. 2d heard Noodle's shuffling and cries for help and stood quickly worried about his Noodle. "Noodle was goin on over tere? What 'append to ya?" Noodle was to preoccupied to notice 2d's words of worry. He wanted to help her, but didn't know how. 2d felt useless, much like the action figures they had received one day, and needed to think. A notion in which he disliked, but only for her sake agreed to the thought. He grabbed his car keys, wallet, and some clothes for the trip back to the mother land and said to his lil love before hanging up "Don't you worry love, I'm on my way. I'll try and get there as fast as I can." Before hanging up Noodle said to the singer. "Bring a gun 2d, because there are zombies in Kong studios." "Zombies? Really, actual living zombies? Well they aren't actually alive I guess, cause they were dead and now they maybe moving around, but that don't make you alive does it? I mean you don't-" "2d please stop talking and hurry!" "Yea right sorry sorry." Noodle sighed in frustration with the singer as her assailants had slowly followed her to the kitchen and are now trying to enter. She hoped her family would reach her in time, because she didn't know how much longer she would last.

121693=new paragraph.

Russel exited the Essex airport and hailed a taxi. He longed to see his Noodle girl and hold her in his arms once more. But he knew that would have to wait because of this knew found fear he had in the back of his mind. _"Zombies are inside Kong studios. Zombies exist! I thought that was something Hollywood invented. But my baby-girl is in there and they ain't gonna stop me from gettin to her. And when Muds shows his cracka-ass I'm gonna kick it HARD!"_ The taxi sped down a gloomy highway as another arriving airplane dropped a certain unhappy Satanist. "Well 'ello there miss flight attendant." Murdoc put on his best moves for the big breasted Essex airport worker. "'Ow would you like ta sleep wit a celebrity like myself?" people could tell that the flight attendant had a tough day by how he expression was, very tired with a hint of get the fuck out of my face. But she remained calm for she didn't wish to lose her job by killing the bass player. "Sir please step off the plane before I have security tazer you." She said this with the best overtime smile she had. "Oh now don't be like that, all frigid and such." Murdoc would soon regret rubbing her arm because sure enough. "Security! Please help escort this _kind_ passenger off the airplane._ NOW!_" The largest of the two guards pulled out his stun gun and fired it at Murdoc. "AAAAHHHHHH SWEET SATAN FUCKIN A SHEEP!" the two guards threw some water on Murdoc tossed him out o the airport on his ass. "That's right you little bitchess go back to your measly lives, I've got work ta do!" He finally walked off before speaking his mind a little more. And with that the final flight of the day pulled in for a smooth landing. With the main passenger flying off the plane and out the door of the airport without his luggage, but with his gun, screaming at the top of his lungs " 'Old on Noodle love I'm comin ta save ya!" After saying this he tripped forgetting of his clumsiness as well.

_So I hope you liked it and I will start using a better dialogue style. Unfortunately I said 2d and Noodle would see each other in this story, but apparently I lied because I'm lazy. So 2d will see Noodle in the next one I promise. Please review my story and if you have any suggestions whatsoever good or previous suggestions send. Them this is 1typecool16 sighing off_


End file.
